


末日尽头

by lulu0208



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snowpiercer Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 雪国列车AU





	末日尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 雪国列车AU

这是一场骗局。

 

但是柯蒂斯从来不是谁手中的棋子。他们给了他前进的机会，他有了领导的地方，那么这场起义注定不会按照主人原来的轨迹运动。现在他们胜券在握，威尔弗德慌了，他杀了没能阻止柯蒂斯前进的老朋友吉列姆，而这只会增加柯蒂斯和所有车厢末尾人的愤怒，即使他们被吉列姆欺骗了十七年。

 

再往前三个车厢就是车头。柯蒂斯发现前车厢的人还保留着上车前纸醉金迷的生活，该有的供他们享受的设施一样不落，别说淋浴间，连桑拿房都有单独的车厢。这群人不会在乎掌控引擎的人是谁，他们不像那群从小就要被洗脑的孩子认为威尔弗德就是上帝，事实上上帝是谁对他们来说并不重要，他们只要日复一日地享乐就足够。这群人以前像是行走在人类世界地高贵动物，现在他们依然是高贵地动物，唯一地不同是他们被关进了笼子里。

 

移动的笼子。

 

威尔弗德终于发现要靠这群人维护自己的权威是不可能的，他刚刚失去了玛森，他有的只是引擎和火车下面不可告人的秘密。

 

“你醒了？你还可以多睡一会儿。”柯蒂斯对床上的人说。

 

埃德加摸了摸脑袋，又摸了摸脖子，“我这是……？我以为……哦天啊！柯蒂斯！”

 

柯蒂斯终于露出了多日来的第一个笑容。他摸摸埃德加的头发，大男孩发现自己没什么大碍之后甚至想要下床，但柯蒂斯按住了他。“还好……我的枪法不算太差，没伤到你就好。”

 

“哦我记得你假装放开那个老女人，然后马上抬手往我这边开了一枪。我以为我要死了。没想到我睁开眼还能看到你！”

 

“那是没有把握的把握，我不能放了玛森，也不能不救你。”柯蒂斯说。

 

“其实我愿意……”埃德加握住柯蒂斯的手，柯蒂斯叹了一口气，把另一只手覆上去，“好了，不要再说这样的话。胜利会属于我们，你只需要等到那一天。”

 

“这一天不会久了。”埃德加笑了，像一个得到想要的礼物的小孩。而柯蒂斯发觉他其实还不能算作真正意义上的大人。在那种环境下，女人可以当男人用，何况埃德加这样的大孩子。

 

“那你现在要去干什么？”埃德加问到。他看到柯蒂斯站了起来。

 

“分配一下物资和食物，大家很久没有吃过正常的食物了。等会儿让格雷送一份到你这。我要去看看前车厢的供水系统，威尔弗德大概想找我谈话。”

 

“什么时候？”

 

“明天，或者后天。”

 

埃德加有些担忧，“你要去？你确定吗？”

 

柯蒂斯看着他，“已经到这一步了埃德加，我觉得有必要见威尔弗德一面，至少我们要知道怎么操作引擎。”

 

“好。那你务必要保护好自己。”

 

柯蒂斯关上了车厢隔间的门。车厢过道也很暖和，柯蒂斯相信让大家睡在过道里也没有人会反对，至少这儿还暖和着呢，但柯蒂斯还是尽量让大家挤隔间，到最后柯蒂斯发现自己没有可以挤的地方了。埃德加当然不介意和柯蒂斯分享一张床，但是柯蒂斯觉得心里过意不去，毕竟当时要是手一抖，自己就是害死埃德加的罪魁祸首。

 

那就睡过道吧。柯蒂斯有些烦躁地扶了扶帽子，他想到桑拿房，突然很想洗个澡。

 

他草草来到淋浴间，有热水。前车厢真是太他妈舒服了，不仅有水，还是热水。该死的资产阶级！柯蒂斯这样想着，又没心思认真洗澡了，他确实很多年没有洗过澡了，大概忘记了洗澡的步骤，任由热水打在身上，只是这样也足够让人享受了。

 

好像还有香皂和沐浴露这种东西？穿好衣服后柯蒂斯才想起来这回事，不过他已经不在意了，更让柯蒂斯无话可说的是自己竟然忘记洗脸了……谁能相信一个洗完澡的人脸上还脏兮兮的？

 

好吧。柯蒂斯不得不承认蝼蚁般的车尾生活让他失去了一些作为社会人的能力，但是他相信不管是自己还是其他来自车厢的人，都会好起来的。

 

现在柯蒂斯打算去第三节车厢走走。那里是富人们的娱乐天堂，柯蒂斯知道南宫父女喜欢去那儿。当然了，那里有昏暗的角落，有酒精，更重要的是克罗诺，他们爱死这个了。那玩意就像廉价的毒品，只要你有点什么东西都能换到。

 

柯蒂斯推开第三节车厢的门，然后被扑面而来的酒精和克罗诺的味道熏得眉头一皱。他不喜欢这样的味道，糜烂的味道。现在应该是上午十点，而这节车厢仿佛永远停留在午夜十二点一样。

 

没有人在意走进来的是谁。男人们把酒液灌进自己或身边女人的嘴里；浅池里的人不是在睡觉就是在吸着克罗诺，柯蒂斯甚至还看到有跳脱衣舞的女郎，他很快把视线转开了，继续像一个修罗一般在这欲望地狱里前行。

 

车厢不长，他很快走到尽头。面前是一堵厚重的门，看起来隔音效果超群。柯蒂斯把手放上去，停顿了几秒，又放了下来。

 

他转身往回走。

 

杰克搂着他的女郎在二层平台上看得一清二楚。他的目光追随着那个男人，他每走一步他的心便激动得多蹦几下，杰克又给自己猛灌了一口。

 

他撑着半熏的身体坐在护栏边，手一勾抓住了天花板上的射灯，他饶有兴致地摇着手里的灯座，那束强光总是跟着柯蒂斯，最后柯蒂斯终于开始找寻这恼人光线的源头，然后——

 

然后他看到那个男人，带着迷醉又魅惑的笑容看着自己，他确定他们对视了，彼此的眼睛已经锁定了目标，那个人继而对他露出了一个更为勾引的笑容，而后咬住了身边女郎的下唇，可他那双浸满了笑意和情欲的眼睛正瞟着他。

 

这是陷阱吗？柯蒂斯下意识摸上腰间的枪，几乎与此同时，他发现自己硬了。

 

那是个男人。但不可否认，他美丽又诱惑，他正明目张胆地勾引着自己。柯蒂斯迈开步子，几下就上了二层。

 

他对着那对男女掏出了枪。女郎吓了一跳，杰克推了那女人一把，那女郎惊恐地打量着柯蒂斯，马上消失了。柯蒂斯看着那个男人灌酒，举着自己的酒瓶问柯蒂斯要不要来一口。

 

“你是谁？”柯蒂斯指着他的脑袋。当然是用那把枪。

 

“我？……看来我比你知道的多……柯蒂斯。”他的眼睛是绿色的。

 

他继续说，“我叫杰克。”

 

杰克笑着推了推柯蒂斯的枪，“收回去吧，我的士兵，我不是你的敌人。”

 

难道还能是朋友？柯蒂斯这么想着，杰克却趁柯蒂斯分身，手指一动，把柯蒂斯的枪转到了自己手里。他依旧坐在地上，抬手举着枪指向柯蒂斯的面门。

 

“你！”

 

“哈哈哈哈，柯蒂斯，你真可爱。”杰克笑着吻了柯蒂斯的枪，一甩手把枪扔了下去。“这样如何？你不用怕我，我也不用怕你。”

 

“……”柯蒂斯觉得杰克就是一只让人猜不透心思的狐狸。

 

“你想干什么？还是说，你想从我这里得到什么？”柯蒂斯问。

 

杰克像是疑惑，又像是装作听不懂的样子反问到，“我？我什么都不缺，但是我真的很想要……”

 

杰克伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，本就红润的唇覆上一层水液更有情色的味道……柯蒂斯甚至看得到他若隐若现的虎牙。

 

他突然伸手抚上了柯蒂斯的大腿，很快他摸到了柯蒂斯的老二。杰克抬眼，嘴角带着可恶又迷人的坏笑，“你想从我这里得到什么？柯蒂斯。”

 

而柯蒂斯知道自己因为杰克这句话变得更硬了。

 

杰克站了起来，一手环住了柯蒂斯的腰，一手抚摸柯蒂斯的胡子。他整个人靠在柯蒂斯怀里，脑袋贴在柯蒂斯的脸侧。他用只有柯蒂斯听得到的、低沉的、蛊惑的声音说：“It‘s been starva,may be you wanna feed it…”

 

Or lecture me somwhere sternly private.

 

*

 

杰克打开了那扇门。

 

这节车厢看起来比前面的车厢都要长，还有宽，柯蒂斯感觉的出来。但是和其他车厢不一样的是，左侧只有几个房间。不出柯蒂斯所料，杰克打开了车厢里居中的一扇门，房间内空间很大，有独独立的淋浴室，有一张大床（这是前面的贵族们没想到过的，他们都只能睡单人床而已），甚至还有床头柜和小沙发，俨然一间单人公寓。最让柯蒂斯惊讶的，这个房间不是被四面铁皮包围，本应该留有小窗看向外面世界的那一面，是一整面的玻璃。

 

“喜欢我的房间吗柯蒂斯？”杰克坐到自己的床上，看向外面——依旧是一片茫茫白雪，“我没有让人安装窗帘，我想感受被自然光叫醒的感觉，那样很美妙不是吗。”

 

柯蒂斯不知道怎么回答杰克。或许，大概的确如他所说，但是柯蒂斯已经十七年没有见过自然光了，他不久前还因为突然透进窗子里的光线而眩目。

 

“坐在那里吧。”正在柯蒂斯怀疑自己是应该转身离开还是应该陪这个人看雪景的时候杰克发话了，柯蒂斯顺着他的目光，原来是那张单人沙发。

 

柯蒂斯坐了上去，沙发很软，柯蒂斯想就在这儿睡觉的话未免不是一个好主意。可杰克为他倒了一杯红酒，显然不知道柯蒂斯心里在想什么。

 

柯蒂斯端着酒杯，然后发现杰克正饶有兴致地盯着自己看，他有些喝不下去，“你不喝吗？”

 

“我已经喝了很多了。怎么，你喜欢干神志不清的醉鬼吗？那也可以。”杰克又笑了。

 

操他的。我不喜欢干男人。柯蒂斯感觉自己被这个男人玩弄，还有嘲笑，他就不应该因为这该死的好看的脸跟他过来，或许这个叫杰克的男人根本没想过和一个脏兮兮的大胡子做爱，只是想捉弄一下车厢末尾来的人。

 

于是柯蒂斯把酒杯放在地方，双手撑住沙发扶手，是准备起身的动作。

 

杰克露出受伤的表情，“你这是要走？”

 

“或许我本就不应该来。”

 

“可是我说过，”杰克又不自觉的舔唇了，柯蒂斯看到他的舌头都有点把持不住了，“而且你也来了。”

 

这时柯蒂斯终于拿出了一个起义者的流氓态度，他沉着脸坐在沙发上，双手叉在胸前。

 

“那么，脱给我看。”

 

杰克没想到柯蒂斯开始的那么快，话又那么露骨直白……而且合他胃口。他情不自禁地吞咽口水，喉结上下滚动，他开始不敢看柯蒂斯的眼睛，他当然不知道柯蒂斯看他的眼神可以算得上是着火了。

 

杰克刚拆完领结，柯蒂斯就已经因为那双好看又白皙的手硬得不行了。他叫了杰克的名字，让他过来给自己用手和嘴来一发。

 

说来好笑，明明是杰克自己说的话，现在真的被这样对待的时候，他却像个被欺负的小女孩儿一样。但是柯蒂斯知道杰克喜欢这个，他帮柯蒂斯把裤子脱掉，那双有些冰凉的手抚上柯蒂斯的阴阴茎还让柯蒂斯颤了一下。柯蒂斯用手捂住那双没那么暖的手，杰克有些吃惊，他跪在地上，抬头看向柯蒂斯，对上那对蓝色的眼睛，那里面竟有温柔溢出来。

 

杰克只觉得心头一热。他把双手交给柯蒂斯，让那双大手捂热自己，那热量从手到肩膀、到腰腹、到脚趾，通四肢百骸，而杰克则用唇去亲吻那根立在眼前的性器，他觉得那性器有些可爱，因为它不会说话，又渴望杰克更多的爱抚，激动地在那儿轻轻跳着。杰克把身子往前倾，张嘴含住圆润的头部，温热小巧的舌头一圈一圈扫着口中的性器。杰克慢慢的把自己的脑袋压下去，现在他的手不是被柯蒂斯包着了，不知道什么时候他们已经十指相握，握得紧紧的。杰克觉得柯蒂斯在鼓励自己把他的阴茎全都吃下去——可是这玩意真是该死的大！

 

他只能努力收起自己的牙齿，把胀大的阴茎一点一点送进自己嘴里，杰克感到自己的舌头动不了了，那根老二几乎占尽了他口腔内全部的空间，他只能艰难地吞咽口水，不知不觉把柯蒂斯的阴阴茎吸得更深。

 

柯蒂斯松开一只手，杰克半睁着眼睛，不敢去看柯蒂斯，他用那只被柯蒂斯捂热的手去揉摸柯蒂斯的囊袋，柯蒂斯吸了一口气，抓着杰克的头发揉了两把，然后摁着杰克的后脑在那张小嘴里抽插起来。杰克被插得呜嗯直叫，口水和生理性的泪水止不住地流出来，他想自己现在的样子一定糟糕透了，不由得觉得更加委屈，在柯蒂斯射在他嘴里之后也在默默地掉眼泪。

 

“很难受？”柯蒂斯蹲下来，捧住杰克地脸，用大衣袖子擦去杰克脸上的液体，这下杰克的脸也变成了诱人的红色，杰克摇了摇头，柯蒂斯想让杰克把嘴里的精液吐出来，没想到杰克已经吞下去了，这让柯蒂斯觉得不好意思，也让他再次硬了起来。

 

杰克被柯蒂斯扶着站了起来，他们看着彼此微笑，好像因为这一次性事就透彻地了解了对方一样。几秒后，他们不约而同地开始脱彼此的衣服。

 

“你好像知道我在想什么。”赤裸的杰克双手钩住柯蒂斯的脖子，被钩住的强壮的男人同样一丝不挂。

 

“我知道你想跟我做爱。”柯蒂斯摸那张好看的脸、那双诱惑的唇，“你却不知道我最开始坐在沙发的时候只想睡觉。”

 

杰克在柯蒂斯怀里笑出声，然后他们拥抱着接吻。关于接吻和性爱，面对杰克的柯蒂斯好像无师自通一样，很快他就把杰克吻得神魂颠倒，把软在身上的男人推到那面落地窗前，杰克被冰凉的玻璃激得浑身一抖。柯蒂斯把杰克搂紧一些，继续吻这个可爱与诱惑并存的共同体，两根兴奋的阴茎在身下摩擦，杰克发出模糊的呻吟，迷离的眼神在示意柯蒂斯。

 

柯蒂斯的手指滑进杰克的股缝里，他发现那里面有点湿。

 

“我不知道你什么时候来，从几天前开始我就……在玩自己。”杰克对他说。

 

“是不是照顾到你不会操男人了？我是不是很贴心。”杰克狡黠地笑着亲吻柯蒂斯的嘴角。柯蒂斯只想堵住这张调皮的嘴。

 

他决定好好教训杰克一番。他让杰克转了一个面，让那对浑圆挺翘的屁股对着自己，杰克突然失去着力点，只好撑着玻璃。

 

“柯蒂斯……！”杰克叫他。

 

“站稳了。”他的手在那对屁股上肆意揉摸，色情的手法让杰克又羞又激动，翘起的阴茎抵在玻璃上，唯一没有被外界碰到的两个乳头又痛又痒，“插进来……柯蒂斯……摸摸我的……”

 

“摸哪里？”柯蒂斯让自己的头部先进去，确实被杰克玩得足够松了，至少让柯蒂斯觉得没那么难插进去。

 

“我的乳头……呜嗯！好痒……”

 

柯蒂斯慢慢把自己推进去，从未被深入过的内里被这粗壮和火热侵犯的激动不已，肠道像是生怕柯蒂斯的阴茎跑掉似的，卖力地吸住那根火热的阴茎，两个人都发出满足的叹息，杰克甚至不知廉耻地摇起了屁股，翘着屁股往柯蒂斯的腰腹上贴。柯蒂斯才发现杰克的身体是这样柔软，这让他更加兴奋，迷恋地揉摸杰克的腰部，搓捏杰克粉嫩可爱的乳头。

 

啊……后面被填得好满……胸前的欲望也得到了满足，杰克快乐地呜咽着，反手抱住柯蒂斯的脑袋，努力转头看向柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯立刻吻了上去，他们现在是真正的紧紧缠在了一起，柯蒂斯在下面耸动着，杰克扭着腰配合柯蒂斯插得更深，只要杰克一哼哼，柯蒂斯就会用那双和阴茎一样烫的手去捏杰克的乳头，揉弄杰克有些弧度的乳肉；另一只手则负责摸杰克被精液射满的有些隆起的小腹和那根在空气中兴奋到流泪的阴茎。

 

他们站着做了两次，杰克被操得双腿都站不稳了柯蒂斯才把他抱回床上。杰克回到床上还觉得不满足，勾引着柯蒂斯压在他又操了一次。

 

直到小穴里塞不住的精液从穴口流出来柯蒂斯才叫停了这场性爱。他们面对面躺在床上，柯蒂斯觉得应该走了，但是他现在真是不想走了。不是因为床太软，而是因为面前这个人太美好。

 

“陪我过夜好吗？起义军的领头者，我可以让你留下吗。”

 

“威尔弗德要是知道，他肯定要笑死了……也许你真的是他派来迷惑我的，趁我睡觉的时候杀了我？”

 

杰克大笑，“你还在戒备威尔弗德？哈哈哈哈哈，不必了，我不是他派来的，自然不会杀了你。原来你不敢来这节车厢是怕威尔弗德会在这里埋伏你、诱惑你？”

 

“如果你就是来诱惑我的，那么你成功了。”

 

“那真是我的荣幸……”杰克又笑，“原来你要去见威尔弗德，那你不用去了，好好陪我睡一觉吧。”

 

杰克用手指抵住柯蒂斯的嘴唇，“不要问为什么，他已经死了。”

 

看着杰克那得意又迷人的笑容，柯蒂斯知道杰克没有在骗他。

 

柯蒂斯抱住杰克，“这是一场骗局。”

 

“是的。我一直知道，柯蒂斯，”杰克看着柯蒂斯，“但是我知道，你肯定和别人不一样，你可以走到这里来。”

 

“你为什么帮我？”

 

“因为……我想出去……”

 

“我不想做被关在车厢里的动物，柯蒂斯，你会懂的对吗。”杰克看着他，“或许你愿意停下列车，放我一个人下车，在末日的雪地里行走？”

 

柯蒂斯想到约娜的话，她说她看到了“会动的雪”，南宫民秀告诉他们，那是白熊。

 

“或许我愿意陪你一起下车。”柯蒂斯这么对杰克说。


End file.
